Assassin's Creed International
by Trainee
Summary: This will be a fanfic in PORTUGUESE, to understand why the language is in english, please, read the end of the fic.In the modern days, a group of A.C. fanatic people join forces to create their own Assassin's Creed.


**An nyeong ha seyo!**

**Para começarmos bem esta fanfic, teremos um breve momento cômico.**

Yo, MC Artemis here to "sing" to you.

"_They want to judge me, thinking that I don't know what they do._

_I can't control my actions 'cuz this is how I am, this is what I am_

_With a single flick of my wrist they will stop._

_And we start all over again_

_D.N.A., is so deep, I can't control_

_Let's start the show_

_I won't will follow_

_This is my way_

_And my day_

_Your sky is grey_

_You're my prey_

_But now I can't stay_

…"_(MY creation kekeke, so, NO stealing huh?)_

T-T-This is a-a-ll Folks(for now)**Read the end of the fic if you don't speak portuguese**

Agora, o prólogo da fanfic(coisa curta)

Dias modernos, a lei rege suprema na mente do homem, o obrigando a assim, ainda existem as pessoas que seja por ganância, luxo, avareza(e entre tantos outros pescados capitais e patinhais) quebram essas leis e varrem tudo pra "de baixo do tapete", achando que nunca serão descobertos.E alguns que acabam sendo, acabam se safando através da burocracia que também atrapalha no cumprimento da justiça.

Foi para isso que um grupo de pessoas fissurados(agora começa a comédia) em _Assassin's Creed _se reuniram, treinaram, costuraram as roupas e criaram os equipamentos para se tornaram assassinos como no pessoas com grandes habilidades e do mundo todo, vigiavam os perigosos e quando fosse necessário, os "atacavam".

Essa história será contada por sua assassina favorita, EU!Yup, eu, a "shikshin"Artemis serei uma das que participarão da histó algum de vocês tiver vontade de participar, escrevam de onde vocês são(De verdade) e quando eu escrever a história, eu mandarei o que ocorrerá nela para vocês(então, vocês escreveram com suas palavras e quando acabarem, mandarão para juntarei as histórias depois para formar um capítulo)

Quebrando todas as leis da física que meu professor me ensinou, na ff, poderemos usar do sobrenatural, viajar dimensões, preparar pipoca sem que ela vire carvão e outros.

Alguns capítulos poderão tratar de temas políticos, outros, de políticos mesmo(Arruda, vai se...).

**If you can speak(or in this case, understand this shit of english), please, i need some people from other countries to send their "character" to this fic.**

**This fic is about a group that tries to imitate the assassins from **_**Assassin's Creed.**_**They'll be different people with great power(some even **__** going against the physic's laws).**

**This fanfic will ****be about "evil" people, politics and etc.**

**But this fanfic will also be a course , it will be all in Portuguese, but if you guys could give a little help to me, I would be HAP-normal(me?Happy?Yeah, and pigs can fly…well, except the corr****upt pigs that fly in their planes and jats).**

**For the ones with a good heart(sooooo original ¬¬)**

**Name:** (yours, but you can make a little :a fake last name)

**Age:**(REAL age man)

**Why you entered the assassins, and how?:**(remember, is all a group of people crazy for A.C.)

**Your history(life and your academic life):**(geek?popular(¬¬), the lone wolf, the super-hyper-duper-so-happy-that-you-make-others-puke, emo, asian people(^^), etc)

**IF, you could have a power/hability, what would be?:(**Just something not so fantasy, okay wolverine?But you still can use the supernatural/paranormal)

**Personality:**

**Style:**

**Musical tastes(wohoo kpop!):**

**What you REALLY hate(person or action): **(I WON'T will accept xenophobic or racist hate must be for what that person(a celeb, a politician, someone you wouldn't never in your life be able to meet) is an action, it can be something like this:"that person is a racist.)

**It's OK if you go to jail or die?(one more, guys, you WON'T really would be your character that is like your twin):**

**One last thing, tell where you are from(USA,Japan,German, Vaticano,…):**


End file.
